Society, as a whole, is more mobile today than in previous years. The relocation of individuals and families has become a popular practice, which in turn, has encouraged a change in their home furnishings. Conventional home furnishings have been cumbersome to move, expensive to repair, and are often unable to adapt to the layout of a new residence. For at least these reasons, furniture has evolved to facilitate a mobile society.
For example, knock-down furniture was developed to be easily assembled and disassembled for moving and/or shipping the furniture to a new residence. Also, because knock-down furniture disassembles to occupy a smaller area than in its assembled state, knock-down furniture can be stored with relative ease.
Modular furniture has also been developed to accommodate the mobile family. Modular furniture includes one or more components that may be arranged in a number of layouts.
However, the convenience of knock-down furniture and modular furniture has often required the sacrifice of quality, stability, variety of aesthetic designs, and comfort. For example, assembly of knock-down furniture often requires special tools and knowledge of furniture construction. Thus, there remains the need for upholstered furniture that has the benefits of knock-down and modular furniture that does not sacrifice quality, comfort, or appearance.